russelfandomcom-20200213-history
COMMENTARY: High school classmate Gabbi Garcia and her classmate bestfriend Ysabel Ortega in High School Life
September 26, 2016 (photo: Gabbi and Ysabel (school uniform)) High School Life is topbilled by (left frame, L-R) Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega. (photo: Gabbi and Ysabel (school uniform)) Gabbi and Ysabel are the newest tandem as their high school classmates and bestfriends in IBC-13's new afternoon school-themed drama. Photo by: IBC (left); Jerry Uy (right) Life is a high school and classmate is a real-life high level school where they study and learn. As K-12’s inception and implementation are complete in the opening school year in June, eight weeks after the first ever curriculum-based teleserye ended, another one premiered this Monday afternoon. High School Life is IBC-13’s second attempt for the curriculum-based drama since the first ever teleserye adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane ended its seven-month in July and the first to air in the afternoon timeslot, which aired its pilot episode yesterday, September 26, on IBC-13's afternoon block. This new afternoon school-themed teleserye is topbilled by Kapinoy teen stars Gabbi Garica (whose teleserye are the supporting role in the 2014 fantasy series Janella in Wonderland and the main role in the 2015 romantic drama series Before I Fall in Love, and also currently stars in GMA's telefantasya Encantadia and a supporting role in IBC-13's top-rating family-oriented sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief) and Ysabel Ortega (the daughter of former senator Lito Lapid and singer Michelle Ortega, whose teleserye are the supporting role in the 2014 fantasy series Janella in Wonderland and the main role in the afternoon drama series Anna Luna in 2015), who gets her biggest TV break through this show. Playing important roles in this new TV drama are the real-life couple Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo who landed in his second teleserye project after Paano Kita Iibigin and a supporting role in IBC-13's top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. High School Life also serves as the fifth project of BJ Forbes after Janella in Wonderland, Kailangan Kita, Before I Fall in Love and My Princess. Paolo Santiago will discover his acting chops for the first time in a curriculum-based drama after his afternoon drama series Anna Luna and the primetime drama series Paano Kita Iibigin in 2015 and he also portrayed a supporting role in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. In a special screening held last Sunday night, September 25 at the Broadcast City, the cast members, fans, students, teachers, and members of the pressby providing the learners were able to see what will transpire in the pilot week of High School Life. The story of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel) are their two high school teenagers who are studying the lesson and learning the subject in St. Andre National High School as they became bestfriends in effort to teach our good values and academic education. Both of them study in different subjects that include Araling Panlipunan, English, Filipino, Science, Mathematics, TLE and MAPEH. During the classroom in St. Andre National High School, Nicole and Bianca ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals. During the classroom in high school, Nicole and Bianca already involved study and ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals in a classroom. Upon St. Andre National High School as a classmate because of Nicole's good performance, Bianca tried to study with her high school bestfriend Nicole. Teenagers did they know that they are also set to classmates not only in parents, but also in high school. They will discover that they have the mother Ria (Kaye) who had a relationship with her love interest and Nicole's father himself Albert (Paul Jake). This happened when Albert's teenage daughter Nicole is a high school classmate in order to learn our valueble and moral lesson in classroom. Ria had a love traingle with Albert who separated from each other. As they promote the value of education during the teleserye's pilot week, here are five things viewers can look forward to as they watch this new teen drama: 1. Teleseye with the school-themed and curriculum-based. In a suitable for young audiences at the age of 12 to 19 years old in a likes of high school teen stars portrayed as a classmate (like The Mall Princess and Secarats premier talent Cherryz Mendoza in Glory Jane). IBC-13's afternoon school-themed drama, High School Life, is about to create a curriculum-based type of drama and educate for teens by providing the Philippine basic education and Filipino learners. In the high school teen story of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel) are their high school teenagers in order to study good as their best friends. They instantly became bestfriends after Nicole and Bianca gained in the lesson for girls. Their classmates learned in high school when Ricky (BJ) entered the scene. Nicole and Bianca are their high school best friends and Ricky is a high school boy. Though a fiesty Gabbi was already seen in her past teleseryes, like the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the primetime teleserye Before I Fall in Love and her featured artist in August under Star 13 Presents, and her supporting role in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. While Gabbi is seen having more heartwarming scenes, Ysabel also shined on her own. Her rolr is somewhat similar to the gorgeous characters portrayed in previous shows of IBC-13, including Janella in Wonderland and Anna Luna, as she was able to give a new spin to her character Bianca. Also, viewers can also look forward to the parents behind the real-life couple Ria (Kaye) and Albert (Paul Jake) as they love for their classmates in high school: Nicole and Bianca. Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) Ysabel Ortrga (school uniform) 2. BJ "Tolits" Forbes and Paolo Santiago's very first time in a teleserye acting. After his role as Tolits in an ad campaign for Tide and his supporting primetime roles in his project like the top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Kailangan Kita, Before I Fall in Love and My Princess and his main role in Forever Barkada, BJ is now acting his afternoon teleserye project. Former child star is now 18 years old as he played as Ricky, a popular high school boy who involve to study in a classroom. He chosen to take care of his own faher Alvin (DJ Durano) who had a relationship with his mother Michelle (Paula Peralejo). In St. Andre National High School, he meets Nicole to study and he follow his popularity. This is because the high school girl commented on his own literature in an effort to gain his strong object. Ricky also revolve a good relationship with Bianca, as Nicole to pursue her study. Upon watching his scenes shown during the advanced screening, it can be that BJ is able to apply what he had learned from TV networks in the past in his latest screen outing is King Palisoc’s indie crime drama Tandem. “I also come out in plays with the Gantimpala Theater Foundation,” he said. Among his latest stage productions are Ibong Adarna and Pedro Calungsod. This project also serves as a vehicle to showcase his acting as he brings life to a high school boy. On the other hand, Paolo will be seen in the high school teleserye as he plays Nicole's childhood friend Gerald who pretend his moral subject. Aside from his supporting role in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, Paolo gained popularity himself as a teen actor. 3. Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo's real-life love story. Viewers have followed a real-life couple Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo will be seen as their parents of Gabbi anc Ysabel. It has a mature loveteam of IBC-13 in the likes of Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel of the primetime teleserye Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? on weeknights, and Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap in the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief every Saturday. For the real-life role in High School Life, Kaye plays a mother who tried to achieve for her teenager Nicole, and Paul Jake plays a father who is willing to do pursue for Bianca as a classmate. In High School Life, she plays Ria Aguilar, a mother who is in love with her romantic husband Albert (Paul Jake). During its pilot episode about real-life couple, after years of being graduated from high school, Ria and Albert are now growed up familiar from childhood husband into parented love. Ria and Albert gained their two young girls are Nicole and Bianca as they involve in high school life. 4. Setting it in the academe makes the heartwarming story relatable in a high school level. The education department is the implementation of K-12 basic education program in June (junior high school for Grade 7, 8, 9 and 10; and senior high school for Grade 11 and 12). Although the curriculum-based teleserye targets a young audience and mostly catered to teenagers and learners remained as a target viewers (like Glory Jane for junior high school), High School Life also tried to capture the fascination of junior and senior high school level. The story of Nicole and Bianca is a heartwarming high school teen story as they learn and study the moral values in order to educate, empower and teach our lesson in school. More that studying the real-life values about Nicole and Bianca are seen here every once and a while, this new teen drama also encourages our students in a high school level to study well and good in high school. The high school principal Anna (Sherilyn Reyes), the high school teacher is Teacher Camille (Hiyasmin Neri), the high school coach Benjie (Louie Angsico) and the effeminate art teacher Mr. Butch (IC Mendoza). A number of teenage students who attend in high school include Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel); a love interest of Bianca himself Ricky (BJ) and a bestfriend of Nicole himself Gerald (Paolo); Bianca's friend Patrick (Joseph Andre Garcia); their classmate girls are Andrea (Kristine Sablan) as a bestftiend of Bianca, Lauren (Celine Lim) and Abigail (Angel Sy) are their bestfriends of Nicole; and their friends of Ricky and Gerald are Carlos (Dale Baldillo) and Enzo (Carlo Lacana). It also offers a relatable and curriculum-based story for teenagers who experience problems in a student life, love life, friendship, and filial love. 5. High School Life boasts of a high school teen story and created camera angles. In terms of technical elements attend the basic education, High School Life can be considered a learner-centered lesson above the rest. Aside from high-definition cameras, it also made use of good camera angles during the scenes wherein Gabbi and Ysabel has a classroom of St. Andre National High School (Ramon Magsaysay (Cubao) High School). It seemed like really watching an educational TV. Not more than other big teleseryes, which had not need an out-of-town or an out-of-country location. It is unveiled that the staff behind the show got a big house for the characters of Gabbi Garcia, Ysabel Ortega, Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo, and a public high school building as one of the biggest school in the city (some classrooms with a school desk, library, bathroom, canteen and recess) that would entice viewers in an efrort to study in it, most of the children and teenagers attend. The afternoon show must also be commended for the heartwarming story in a high school level. In terms of relies on many flashbacks. In fact, some teenage stories are already summarized through the dialouges in the character. Upon the school-themed drama to devote an episode for the love traingle of Ria and Albert's story, before involve already to the teenage years of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel). Upon watching the pilot week, they learned about High School Life will be able to educate as it estalished during the first few episodes -- especially accept our public education for teens. They might also be a need to add light-hearted since the teleserye actually seems like a high school classmate, and viewers might feel good for watching for an academic afternoon. To study for good, High School Life is an exciting afternoon school-themed drama offered a heartwarming scenes in a high school level that viewers learn and study as thry relate to the characters of Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega. High School Life, produced by IBC-13 under the leadership of Jose Avellana as a chairman, airs weekdays at 3:45 p.m. after Mars Ravelo's Roberta. It is directed by Veronica B. Velasco and award-winning director Jerrold Tarog. PEPsters, what can you say about the pilot episode of High School Life? Share your thoughts in the comments section below. Here is a list of brands that the curriculum-based teleserye tried to sell you through association with its two popular teen stars: *Bench (for Gabbi Garcia) *Pantene (for Gabbi Garcia) *Palmolive Naturals Cream Conditioner (for Ysabel Ortega) *Avon Fragrance (for Ysabel Ortega) *OPPO F1s *RDL Teens Cologne (for Gabbi Garcia) *Shield Bath Soap (for Ysabel Ortega) *National Book Store (Mongol Pencil, sharpener, Best Buy Eraser, pad paper, glue, folder, stapler, envelope, scissors, marker, Crayola Crayons 24s, ballpen, water color) (for Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega) *Green Cross Alcohol (for Ysabel Ortega) *Regent Cakes (Ito ang Paborito kong Pambaon) (Regent Foods Corp.) (Mixed Cakes: Custard Cake, Chocolate Cake, Lemon Cake and Cheese Cake for Gabbi) (Regent Assorted Cakes: Pandan Cake, Ube Cake, Mocca Cake, Melon Cake, Strawberry Cake for Ysabel) *Bear Brand *Tide (for BJ Forbes) *Magnolia Pancake Plus *Oreo (for Gabbi Garcia) *Cindy's Bakery and Restaurant (Tarlac City) (When you're hungry, my place to be)